


707

by Agentlemanshat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First time posting here, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Lord, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm just gonna go ahead and spoil his name, It kinda works, It's a tad bit angsty, Other, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), You x him and you're mc?, angsty, i love him so much, i think, idk - Freeform, just so you know, maybe a bit cringy, minor spoiler, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentlemanshat/pseuds/Agentlemanshat
Summary: Basically just a little scribble about the reset theory. I blame myself for the shitty writing. Hope you might enjoy this shit.(And I think that maybe it's angsty, idk((my writing isn't as shitty as my ability to make descriptions and my tagging skills, I hope





	

Saeyoung swore he’d been sitting there for hours. Ears ringing like someone had just been screaming in his ears for all eternity. Mc had called. That random person pulled of the street to keep the plot going. He was tired. Oh so tired. Still counting down to the time where she would hit that fatal button and it would be his turn. His turn to play the game with you. Then you would either forget the whole RFA to spare his heart or reset to experience one of the others again and he would be left broken by default. He choked on a sob.

Not only was he given one of the strongest backgrounds in the whole morbid pot. He’d been the one with most consciousness. Red head gold eyes. What kind of human looked like that. No human, but a bot created to entertain. Their voice sounded like an angel singing in his ear, but it was all mechanics. All built to please and soothe his nerves,body and soul. Tears fell down as he realized that he’d walked straight into her trap with his face glued to his precious monitors. A broken smile and a mask of wits going along with the whole fairy tail bullshit. He was supposed to be happy to be falling in love with her. Or him for that sake. He had competition with six other computer made characters. She’d chosen him, so it was way too late for the other guys and Jaehee to be trying. Tears stained the keyboard. There was no way he was going to fall into your embrace. He was going to go against what he was programmed to do. He felt invincible, but broken to mere dust by the pressure.

He stopped the tears. “I’m 707! The god and protector! Nothing will make me go down!” It was hard, sure, but after years of years with faking everything he ever was known for he could fool anyone on the face of the earth. All but you it seemed.

He felt like a puppet being dragged around by strings. He oh so desperately refrained from falling into the deep pit that had been made for him. A very bittersweet release of death indeed. You pulled him like he was made of feathers. He tried to stay away, but it was to no use. His heart broke, but at the same time it fixed itself up. Healed and broke at the same time. It was like being killed slowly by a dream. You’d come to his apartment and strung him along. He made sure to keep a cold distance between you and him. He even made sure to be so unresponsive it would make a statue envy him. He’d made sure to crush every image and illusion you had of a happy and jolly him. But nothing worked. WHY THE HELL DID NOTHING WORK!?!?!?

 

And then he realized it was all in the programming. It seemed that the codes that he lived by would be the ones to end both his soul and heart. Waking up the morning after the party was a blessing. All that trouble was over. He could finally break you enough to make you leave. His whole body tore at the mere thought , but he had to. He was nothing more to you than a fictional character made for entertainment purposes. But his body procrastinated it. Every time he told himself that “Today’s the day. I’ll do it.”  something stopped him. He kept telling himself that it wasn’t the programming this time. It was way past the party. It couldn’t be.

 

Reset?

 

 

He woke up with a sense of dread. Golden irises getting bigger around the pupil, shaky breaths keeping him from shouting your name. He looked at his side. Nonononononononono- this couldn’t be it. He wasn’t done! His heart shattered and he sprinted out of the bed. Looking over the video cameras. Eyes wide and shaky breaths. The panic spread and flowed through his very being. “It’s just the programming,it’s just the programming, it’s just the-” His phone made that tune. That one upbeat tune he hated the most. He wanted to throw the phone at his many monitors, but his body wouldn’t obey. He looked at it and his fears and nightmares came true. He looked at the phone for a long time.Then, as codes being written for his body as actions, he put on that jolly mask, readied his wit and started day one with a wild laugh and a conversation about a mysterious new person.


End file.
